


The Dating Game

by the_elusive_plot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_elusive_plot/pseuds/the_elusive_plot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has returned from his time away away and is now back to solving crimes with his flatmate. The problem is that he is also hopelessly in love with his flatmate, who is now trying to find him the perfect man after finding out Sherlock has never dated before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dating Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sorry to everyone who was reading "Half Your Age Plus Seven" I got stuck on that one and I think I'm going to have to redo the whole thing so sorry again. OK so creative criticism is always welcome, I'm still pretty new to writing so... don't hate me if its awful.

looking in the mirror straightening my  jacket and checking my teeth again. For once I was dressed in casual clothing: skinny jeans, a vneck t-shirt and leather jacket with converse shoes. I almost cringed feeling exposed without my suit. I couldn’t believe I was doing this but if John asked me to fetch him the moon I would do it because sadly I was a hopeless idiot in love. Why did I have open my mouth I was finally back John and I were flatmates again and the only hiccup was that incident with the moriarty former assassin that tried to kill me when I interrupted her and John on their first date by coming back from the dead (Mary was now in a high security prison). It all started with that case a few days ago.

  
  


Five days ago

 

We were standing at the crime scene of a woman’s flat where she had been stabbed at least a dozen times for not phoning a man she had gone on one date with back. I had deduced that the man that stabbed her had anger issues and an abusive maternal figure that this woman had reminded him of, he was most likely a co worker that had been pursuing her. The crime was simple but they had thought they were dealing with a serial killer when the murder had poured flowers (that were actually stolen from next door) on her. It was a frustrating seeing the incompetence of the new DI that had invited me if he had just looked a bit harder or started to question people he would have realized his mistake. Still I wanted to scream at the incompetence. John and I had rushed out the door and not having a case in a while I skimmed the details, We were now in a suburb in on the other side of London, if I hadn’t been told the case was a seven we would have stayed, John had let me put my feet on his lap and was stroking my ankle as we watched TV a simple luxury I had taken for granted before my time away. John had dragged me away from the crime scene before I could emotionally scar the new DI.

 

We sat in the taxi as I reviewed the incompetence of scotland yard (John calls it sulking, which it is not) 

 

“wow, really makes you think about how much you can miss about a person, although I suppose you don’t have that problem” John smiled

 

I gave a wave watching John’s reflection in the window “have you ever known me to date John?”

 

“yea I know Mr.Married-to-his-work” John joked used to my peculiarities “but you must have been on a dated at some point in your life though?”

 

as ever John surprises me still expecting me to follow such a tedious social mating ritual for the hope of finding someone who ‘likes me’ so to speak “do you, know anyone who would  want to date me?” I turned to face the only person who I have ever wished to date.

 

“so you’ve never gone on a proper date?” John asked surprised

 

this was getting uncomfortable I thought as I curled further into my side returning to look at the window “I’ve told you people are idiots”

 

“I don’t know you manage to put up with a handful people in your life” John shrugged looking out his window “if you can stand me as your friend there has to be someone in london who is your ideal man”, ‘you’ I thought bitterly.

 

I grunted a reply hoping this conversation was over. Grateful to see 221b I flew out of the cab to occupy myself with an experiment, John usually didn’t bother me if I look focused. He still thinks I haven't caught on to the fact that he pushes bite sized food and tea into my peripheral vision so i’ll eat, it’s one of the little things I missed about John when I was gone and makes me smile everytime I catch him

 

When John has eventually dragged me away from the cat spleens to have dinner he’s still curious as to my almost non existent romantic life which only exists in the form of pinning on a very straight army doctor.

 

“don’t you ever get lonely though?” John looks up from his dinner to ask

 

something in my chest twists uncomfortably with the reply of “well I have you, don’t I?” I try to keep my face neutral

 

John must not see my anxiety because he smiles and nudges me in the ribs playfully “as flattered as I am, I’ve been told by numerous women I am not boyfriend material”

 

I swallowed hard wondering how far I can push “nonsense you would make the perfect boyfriend you already take such good care of me”

 

John gives me an odd look and I wonder briefly if I’ve given myself away before he bursts into laughter “and I bet I’m a bloody good shag too”

 

that thought colors my cheeks and I go back to playing with my food 

 

“hey, hey, I’m kidding why is you always shut down whenever someone brings up sex?” John says softly having noticed my silence on the matter. Its not the first time I’ve felt awkward on the topic, the first time John noticed was in buckingham palace when during the discussion of Irene Adler after that John started to notice other times where I would step away from the conversation whenever it turned luried. Although I had never expected for him to bring it up.

 

“sex is a primal urge for the lesser minded” ‘but god I wish you would touch me’ a smaller voice in the back of my head betrays

 

John just snorts at this “you make it sound like you’ve never had sex” John’s teasing but I can't help but drop my fork and turn red at the comment

 

John looks to me shocked blinking a few times “... you’re joking!” and suddenly I wish that Lestrade would phone, that Mrs. Hudson would barge in hell I would settle for Mycroft right now.

 

“oh shit, sorry Sherlock that was way out of line” John backtracks but it’s too late I’m completely mortified I collect myself placing my plate on the table and wishing John goodnight before making a tactical retreat to my room.

 

somehow I do actually manage to get some sleep through the raging humiliation and anxiety as to what will happen when I do have to leave the room. The following morning is thankfully quite as John has already gone to work I occupy myself the leftover cat spleens before moving over to my email to check for new cases to find my inbox filled with lurid requests to meet me after sifting through a few more email a few of which unfortunately have “pictures” I find a few reference John’s blog. What I see on the blog shocks me.

 

\------------------

A lonely hearts ad for Sherlock Holmes

 

It has come to my attention that my best friend Sherlock Holmes is in need of a romantic partner (and for the millionth time we are NOT shagging!)

 

To date Sherlock Holmes one must be

 

  * male (sorry ladies)

  * have endless patience

  * an interest in chemistry and/or biology

  * have an interest in crime 

  * able to hold his ground in an argument

  * able to defend himself

  * is not easily insulted

  * not squeamish

  * understanding




 

please send all inquires to the  [ www.thescienceofdeduction.co.uk ](http://www.thescienceofdeduction.co.uk)

 

\------------------

 

I stare at the screen for a few more minutes wondering if what I’m seeing is real. after my denial comes outrage focused on my flatmate, soon i’m flying out the door pulling on my coat.

 

Practically sprinting to the clinic I bypass the nurse that is trying to stop me throwing open the door to John’s office about to shout my outrage only to see John giving a prostate exam to an elderly man Turning red I turn abruptly, muttering that I would wait for him outside. 

 

It’s cold outside I do up my coat and as I wait decide to have a cigarette for more reasons than one. A short blonde thunderstorm emerges from the building ten minutes later.

 

“What the hell was that!?” John screams making the large hand gestures I often find amusing when he’s angry, although I’m far too angry myself to find anything amusing at the moment.

 

“I should be asking you that, Why is there a dating ad on your blog in my name!?” I grit my teeth anger renewed.

 

This seems to sober John and he has the decency to look a bit sheepish “Sherlo-”

 

“I have been humiliated in the worst way, made to look pathetic and my inbox is overflowing with lurid emails, you had better have a damn good explanation for this John Watson!” I continued to rant.

 

“I just didn’t want you to be lonely” John says gently.

 

this immediately takes away my anger my dear John only ever having my best interests at heart “Why would I need a romantic partner for that?, I have you” I know I’m pushing the boundaries of platonic here but I can’t help myself.

 

“Sherlock, I will always be your friend but I won’t always be there for you, I have my own dreams, a wife and kids” when he say’s the word ‘wife’ it feels like a punch in the gut. I know I will never have John the way I want but if I don’t go along with this plan he may continue to push or question why I haven’t taken a romantic interest in others. Like most things this will go on for a little while I’ll scare off all my suitors and John will eventually accept that I have no interest in dating and things will go back to the way they were.

 

“ok” I say after a minute feeling small.

 

“Really?” John say visibly surprised

 

“Maybe this will prove to that just about everyone’s an idiot” I say nonchalantly not looking him in the eye.

 

“well alright and don’t worry about the emails I’ll look through your suitors” he says before going back into his workplace with a wave.

 

My shoulders drop with a sigh letting my head fall back against the building I can’t help but dread the days to come

 

\------------------

 

Unfortunately it only takes John two days to go through all the emails and work out a method of which to interview them.

 

“ speed dating ” I say with as much disdain as I can manage.

 

“just give it a chance” the blond says preparing our breakfast, “how do you know won’t like it if you won’t even try it”

 

“I am not a child refusing to eat my vegetables here John!” I say crossing my arms and pouting defyently.

 

John slides an omelette and toast in front of you “sure you're not” he says sarcastically, “look would you just go, for me?” he gives me that adorable pleading look that I can never say no too

 

“fine” I say giving a dramatic sigh beginning to stab at my omelette just so I don’t have to focus on latter today

 

\------------------

 

As it turns out were to interview (because it sounds better than speed dating) people at angelo’s, Angelo has set up a table and there’s a line out the door of men ranging age and style I cringe as I see a few of my fans have shown up in deerstalkers. Thankfully we enter through the back Angelo greets us with large hugs ushering us towards a table in the center of the restaurant, as it turns out he’s shut down the restaurant for the day moving the tables to the side so only a table in the center remains with two seats for me and John on one side and a seat for the interviewee on the other.

 

“right, let’s get this over with” I say throwing my coat on the back of the chair and sitting down.

 

it’s just as horrible as imagined, my  suitors can be sorted into three categories first are the businessmen looking for a celebrity to date and bring them to attention in the media they remind me the most of Sebastian Wilkes. The second are fans who think they know me because John’s blog, most of them are quite disappointed once the meet their hero and final the worst are the creeps who came here thinking I’m easy. all are dealt with, with a swift deduction and/or insult. Three hours later when we're finally finished 

 

“well THAT was a waste of time” I announce as we leave the restaurant

 

“ok I admit that was a bad idea” John says pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

my only reply is a huff of indignation, although secretly I’m delighted that this ridiculous idea was dealt with so quickly. Now it could just be me and John again as it should be. Playing with my mobile as we walk I run in to a tall man who nearly knocks me over.

 

“Watch your step” I growl at the man

 

“Sorry mate” He turns to apologize before striking a look of surprise at my flatmate “John? John Watson?”

 

I look back to John who seems ecstatic to see the stranger “Bill! its good to see you” he reaches out to shake Bill’s hand “how have you been?”

 

“oh you know bored as hell now that I’m back in London, but I couldn't keep fighting with a messed up shoulder” he says rolling his left shoulder.

 

John laughs “I was shipped back before the team could see me but I actually got shot in the same shoulder” he says

 

“No way, I bet my scar is bigger than yours though, so what is three continents Watson up to lately” he says pointedly glancing towards myself.

 

“oh yes”, John says suddenly remembering my presence “this is my friend and flatmate Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock meet lieutenant Bill Murray”

 

I look up from my phone to see a blond, blue eyed, muscular man slightly taller than myself, giving me a sultry look. For a moment I’m taken aback, the man could easily be mistaken for Johns brother.

 

“um hey” I feel myself blushing not quite meeting his gaze.

 

John looks at me brows furrowing, looking back between myself and Murray a sly smile forms on his face.

 

“Say, Murray are you seeing anyone?” he tilts his head towards myself, I feel myself turning even redder if thats possible and staring at my flatmate wide eyed as if to ask  ‘are you serious?’

 

a similar grin grows on Murray’s face as he looks to me and says in stage voice “why no John I’m totally available, do you have anyone in mind?”

 

“Well Sherlock here has been looking for a nice guy”

 

“for god's sake John! it was your idea to pimp me out to the strangers of London!” I then look toward Bill Murray and begin deducing in an attempt to scare him off “Your an army medic more specifically with a degree in nursing and have saved John’s life, you’ve only been back in london for three months, and you’ve had a string of sexual partners of both genders over the years, you were recently hired at barts”

 

The man just stares at me stunned “h-how?”

 

“simple; to start with I can see your barts id card sticking out of your pocket it looks brand new and shows your qualifications, John mentioned that you were in the army with him but I don’t need that to figure out your past career by the military haircut and stance, your skin is sun damaged but only below the tan lines showing that you’ve been back three months, as for the string of sexual partners you don’t seem to have a relationship it would have had to have happened before the army as it;s near impossible to start a relationship while in the army, you seem very liberal on the subject of sex as you associate with John and you remarks earlier, as you have no problem hitting on a man and didn’t specify gender when you talked about a potential relationship you are most likely attracted to both genders so as such during your time in the military you’ve had a series of one offs with both genders, and finally I know you saved John’s life because I can see the hero worship written all over his face.”

 

Murray looks to John and laughs “I can see why you keep this guy around, wish I could do something like that, well Mr. Holmes you know everything about me how about I get to know you?” Murray says flirtatiously. this just causes my flush return, I’m not sure what to do I look to John for help he just similes at me.

 

“Bill you want to get a drink there’s a pub a block over” John says

 

“sure see you gorgeous!” he waves walking away with John, and I’m left to wonder what just happened.

 

\------------------

 

I’m deducing what is really going on behind the scenes of Big Brother when John comes home slightly tipsy.

 

“You! Sherlock Holmes have a date this friday” he announces proudly

 

I stare at the man as if he has gone mad “No” I state simply going back to the program one of the contestants is in a BDSM relationship with the producer and two other contestants, I deduce.

 

John flops down on the couch next to me “come on Sherlock, this will be good for you, Bill is a real catch”

 

“if that’s the case why don’t you go out with him” I grit out. not looking at the blond

 

“I’m not gay” I mime along with him

 

“John at this point I think all of london knows your not gay” ‘I sure as hell got the message’ I think bitterly

 

“ok how about this all three of us go out together and you can decide whether or not you want to go out on a date with him after you get to know him a bit better” John looks at me hopefully I don’t respond staring at the screen “come on Sherlock, do it for me” and there are the magic words I sigh and say “fine!” before getting and going to my room slamming the door behind me.

 

\------------------

 

Present

 

So here I am in this ridiculous get up that John had Molly pick out for me (her relationship with DI Dimick is going well judging by her lack of pining) after I refused to wear anything John picked. 

 

John knocks on my door “come on Sherlock you can’t stall forever!” with a weary sigh I take a breath and make my way out of my room. John’s already holding out my coat.

 

Were walking to the bar only a few blocks from our flat when John speaks up “so umm… I think you should know I told him about you” John says looking sheepish.

 

Gazing down at my flatmate with a piercing stare he squirms not making eye contact  “what exactly did you tell him?”

 

“thatyou’reavirgin” John blirts out picking up the pace and pushing his way into the pub to leave me behind furious and embarrassed.

 

\-------------

 

The pub is crowded and loud, cheap alcohol flows freely, never for the life of me can I understand John’s fascination with these places.

 

“Sherlock! over here” John and Murray wave me over from a corner table.

 

I go to sit next to John at the booth but before I can a large hand pulls me down next to the owner; Bill Murray who then places his arm to rest behind me. I glare at him although he doesn't seem to notice, looking to John for help he just smiles and shrugs.

 

“ok first round’s on me, What do you want?”

 

“whatever you're having John” comes from Murray.

 

“White wine” I answer I’m already itching to reach for my mobile.

 

John leaves to get our drinks, he makes eye contact with me and gives a deliberate nod towards Murray,

 

“So, John tells me you have a masters in chemistry”

 

A slow smile growing on my face I realize maybe it’s not too late to scare this man off “yes, I went to cambridge where I also discovered a cocaine addiction”

 

not missing a beat he whistles “that must have been quite a challenge to overcome”

 

I scowl turning back to John who has returned without drinks.

 

“so Sherlock have you told Murray about” he pauses looking for a safe topic “oh what about how you started working for scotland yard, I don’t think I’ve heard that story”

 

“certainly, Lestrade found me on a crime scene high, I solved it under a minute and he threw me a cell until I came off my high before asking for my help again” I say mildly sipping my wine.

 

John laughs nervously looking to Murray apologetically

 

“So asked around barts, there are rumors about you, you know” Murray pauses taking a swig of his pint “did you really blow up a brain in the head of neurology's locker”

 

“well he banned me from the neurology unit” I mutter into my drink

 

Murray just gives a boisterous laugh. the rest of the night continues like that John trying to bring up my more normal traits and I try to bring up things that might scare him off, all these things Murray just laughs off. I notice the man seems a bit immature his questions are simple his views of the world black and white while there’s no denying he’s a good nurse and a decent person (a rare thing for me to say) I can’t help but resent him by the end of the night John is just about to bash his head against the wall in frustration, I move to go to the door with John but Murray holds me back seeming to want a word.

 

“look I know what you were trying to do tonight, and I understand John told me you don’t get along with most people, but I like to think I’m a nice guy do you think you could at least give me a chance?”

 

I stare at the man for a moment contemplating my options, Murray is: kind and understand, he treats me with respect while most people can’t stand to be in my presence more than five minutes, a kind soldier in the medical field that likes me maybe this is the closest I will ever get to John, To anyone ever loving me in general. I give a tiny nod of acceptance, he puts his hand to my cheek checking if this is ok, he leans in for a chaste kiss and my first, but I don’t think of the man in front of me; but a shorter man with graying hair and smile that makes my heart stop.

 

“John already gave me your number how about I phone you set up a date for friday?”

 

“I prefer to text” but nod in agreement.

 

I turn around expecting John to grinning in victory but instead I see a look I’ve never seen before and don’t recognize on John.

 

\------------------

 

Friday comes too soon. This time I’m dressed in my purple shirt and tight jeans. ever since the kiss John has been acting odd, he even came home from one of his dates early and in a bad mood. In my fantasies I like to imagine it’s jealousy, that he’ll come over and announce his romantic feelings towards me, but in reality I know I should try to be happy with Murray, he’s not what I want but maybe I’ll grow to love him in time.

 

Three sharp knocks from the door pull me from my thoughts, I answer my door to see my flatmate “John” He looks tense his hands are clenching and even looks a little… scared?

 

“Sherlock” he pauses taking a steadying breath “I need to say something that I’ve felt for a long time but have only come to realize recently, Sherlock I-” A knock from the from the front door interrupts him.

 

Murray seems to invite himself in, coming over to me he gives me a kiss on the cheek I smile but I’m sure it comes out as more of a grimace.

 

“ready to go?” Murray asks

 

I blush at the attention, although it’s not John I’m still not used to getting treated like this, I nod shyly.

 

“see you John I’ll take good care of him” Murray says giving a wink but I’m watching John once again he has the same look I saw at the bar.

 

“John?” I ask softly

 

“Go ahead Sherlock, have fun” He smiles but it looks so obviously forced, I’m about to question him but Murray takes my hand and leads me away.

 

\------------------

 

The date as I expected is tedious: the movie is a predictable horror film and Murray doesn't seem to notice my disinterest as I slip into my mind palace for the rest of the movie, dinner is better although still feels odd he compliments my brilliance and asks questions about my experiments but I can tell that he’s being polite I soon let him talk about his interests; sports (boring), paintball (predictable), music (his taste is awful) to all I smile politely and inquire more. Throughout the date I can’t help shake the feeling of how wrong this is, my mind keeps wandering to John. 

 

At the end of this were standing at the front entry hall of 221b. He leans in to give me a kiss, it goes on until oh… he parts my lips with his tongue and suddenly the kisses grow more heated, and hand grips my ass, he presses his  arousal to mine sucking down my neck and suddenly I’m crying out a name “John!” very suddenly it all stops. Murray is looking at me surprised and slightly angry. I flush as I come back to reality and realize what I just said.

 

“I, ah, umm…” 

 

Murray sighs gives me a sad smile “you love him don’t you?”

 

unable to look him in the eye I nod

 

“I’ve been there” he closes his eyes pained “Sherlock if there is one person that John would ever ‘go gay’ for it’s you, god the way he talks about you it’s as if you hung the moon, I’ve never seen anyone more besotted ” Murray leans down giving me a kiss on the forehead “feel free to call me if you ever need someone to talk to” and with that he makes his exit, leaving me in the entry hall alone.

 

\------------------

 

I enter a darkened flat to find John drinking scotch in his chair.

 

“John what are you doing up so late?”

 

the doctor jumped having not noticed my intrusion “Sherlock, I didn’t expect you back so early” he’s only just finished his first drink but by the looks of it John was planing on finishing the bottle

 

“I… things didn’t work out” I say not meeting his eyes

 

“Well I’m sorry, you seemed to really like him” John says not looking very sorry at all

 

I shed my coat and join my flatmate taking my respective spot in front of the fireplace. We stay like that for a few moments each lost in our own thoughts. I wonder if it will always be like this if I will ever stop wanting, for a moment I entertain the idea of just leaving perhaps I would retire to raise bees but in reality I know I could never leave John unless he wished me too.

 

“Sherlock?”

 

I hum in response eyes still set on the fire.

 

“Why did you decide to go out with Bill?”

 

it takes a few moments for me the answer but eventually I come up with something close to the truth “because it was the first time someone had wanted me that way” ‘and likely the only time’

 

“did you even want him? and what do you mean thats was the first time someone wanted you?”

 

“he is one of the few people I can tolerate but no I never returned his interest as for your second question exactly as I said”

 

“what about Molly?”

 

“Molly had a crush on the idea of the tall dark stranger”

 

Once again there's a lull in the conversation

 

“how” John swallows hard “How would you respond if someone like me showed interest?”

 

“your straight” I say simply trying not to get my hopes up

 

“yea but someone  like  me” he reiterates

 

“No one is showing any interest so it doesn't matter!” I snarl, it's been a long day and I’m tired of people playing on my heart.

 

John seems shocked by my reaction “You’ve never cared this much before”

 

“yes I’m well aware that I’m an emotionless Freak” I grit out I had hoped John knew me better but apparently I was wrong. I force myself out of my chair and make my way to my room to be alone with my thoughts when John is behind my hand on my shoulder,

 

“You are not a freak, and I know for a fact you are not emotionless”, He sighs and then takes my and to circle around his wrist and looks me straight in eye “I’ve been an idiot”

 

“true”

 

“shut up” he says fondly

 

“its taken me forever to figure out how I fell and when I did I thought it was too late, and until to night I had thought I was alone in these feelings but I’m hoping the deduction I’ve made is right”

 

Slowly as if not to startle me he cradles my head gently in his hands tipping it down and presses his lips softly to mine. In the moment I’m frozen, unable to process the fact John Watson has his lips pressed to mine. I panic as he starts to pull away thinking my lack of movement had meant rejection rather than shock. To stop him I wrap my arms around his shoulders and pull him back towards me. This kiss lasts longer he parts my lips with his tongue and suddenly it’s more heated, I backed against the wall, his hands have moved under my shirt roaming my skin, his lips moving passionately against mine, I let out a low moan, finally I know what a kiss should feel like. We break for air as my knees start to feel weak.

 

“so not married to your work”

 

“shut up”

 

\------------------

 

My next date is much better the next day John and I go to dinner at Angelo’s we hog the table for hours and feed each other desert, We go home and cuddle in front of a movie, John lets me choose one of the artistic ones I like, Though we don’t even make it half way though as John has me pinned to the couch; leaving possessive marks on my neck and praising me as he makes me forget everything but the blond man above me. By the time he gives into my begging to take me to bed I’m achingly hard and must look absolutely wrecked.

 

John strips me slowly still teasing me by the time were both naked I’ve nearly come twice. He takes me in his mouth if he doesn't know what he’s doing I don’t notice as I’m coming shortly after. Before I have the opportunity to offer to replicate he’s flipped me onto my knees, spreading my cheeks and oh god how does that feel so good, His face buried in my ass opening me with his tongue, I’m whimpering and moaning into the pillow. As my cock starts to come to attention again I hear the click of a cap and John saying “tell me if it hurts or if you don’t enjoy it and I’ll stop” my answer is a breathless “yes”, my god how is he still so composed. He breaches me with one finger, it feels odd at first but I adjust, with the second finger he finds my prostate and I howl in pleasure. by the third finger I’m hard and aching again, and at the fourth I’m begging him to take me. I expect him to take me from behind but instead he eases me onto my back and kisses me gently before slowly entering me, it’s bigger than fingers and feels more uncomfortable but not painful like I expected. John pauses gritting his teeth above eyes clenched trying not come or move, giving us both time to adjust. The first stroke manages to brush my prostate and my eyes fly open, I reach out grab at John’s shoulders, his arms braced on either side of me. it starts slow a gently ease back and forth, John kissing my forehead and saying endearments in a husked over voice. I beg him to move faster and soon it feels like his pounding into me I’m so close but I can’t quite seem to get the words out “I-I need” John seems to understand taking my cock in hand and pumping me in time with his thrusts soon I’m screaming my release in something that resembles his name. its only a few more thrusts until he’s following.

 

\------------------

  
I’m coming down from my endorphin high head resting on John’s good shoulder as he rubs soothing circles on my back.”I love you” I immediately recoil at my own stupidity it just seemed slip out. But then the impossible happens and John raises my chin to meet his eyes and says “I love you too” and that seems to be all that needs to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: http://the-elusive-plot.tumblr.com/
> 
> by the way I was thinking of adding a follow up with Murray at the end would anyone be interested in that?


End file.
